


It's Mother's Day

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Groot is just Sweet, a big family, everyone is Groot's mom and dads, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: Groot makes a gift for his "mom" after hearing from Peter about a Terran holiday called Mother's Day.[just a short little one-shot]





	It's Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> instead of updating my 50000 fics I decided to write a new one.

"What're you doing kid?" Rocket jumps from floor to the table with ease, sitting down beside Groot.

The sapling is in the process of bundling a few tiny stems of little white flowers together.

"I am Groot!" Groot squeaks, wrapping the few flowers together with a small vine. He puts them beside him on the table, next to a few other bundles.

"I didn't know you were already sprouting flowers," Rocket comments, reaching to grab a bundle. "Also, you have this place a mess. Look at all these little flower petals!"

"I am Groot! I am Groot! IAmGroot!" The tree quickly stands up and pushes Rocket away from the flowers.

"I wasn't gonna do anything to them I just wanted to see them!"

"I am Groot!"

"What do you mean I destroy everything I touch!? That's not true!"

"I am Groot!"

"I do not!"

"I! AM! GROOT!"

"That's a flarkin' lie! I may have taught you to steal a few things but I ain't never taught you to lie!"

"I am Groot!"

"No I didn't!"

"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

"Watch your language!"

Peter pops his head in from the doorway and glares at the two. "Both of you shut up and stop arguing!"

"I am Groot!" Groot points an accusing finger to Rocket.

"I did not start it! And I was not being a jerk, he's lying!"

Peter rolls his eyes. "You're mean to everyone, Rocket. I can't not believe him."

"You're taking his side!? Why would you believe this kid over me? He eats bugs and squares up to rats!"

"He's not a jerk," Peter shrugs, stepping in to the room and scooping Groot in to his arms and placing him on his shoulder. Groot holds on to Peter's ear to keep him from falling. Peter delicately picks up Groot's little flower bundles in his other hand. "C'mon Groot, you can come sit with me and Yondu while Rocket calms down and stops being a jerk."

"I ain't being a jerk!"

From atop Peter's shoulder, Groot sticks a little wooden tongue out at Rocket, mocking the not-raccoon as Peter walked away.

He stepped in to the 'captain's' quarters where Yondu was sitting against the head of the bed (where Peter'd normally sleep, but he figured Yondu deserved something comfortable while he healed from near-death.)

"Hey, Twig," Yondu greets lowly. Groot gives him a wave which he returns with a quick lift of his hand.

Peter sets Groot and the flowers down at the foot of the bed and takes his own seat in a chair he'd pulled up, continuing his conversation with Yondu where they left off before Peter oh so kindly told the others to shut the fuck up and cease their arguing.

Content with being away from Rocket's destructive paws, Groot sat down on the comfy mattress and went about making another small bundle of flowers.

His goal was to gather all the bundles and tie them all together, making a bouquet of flowers. Then he was going to give them to Gamora.

Earlier that morning, Peter had been telling Groot about Mother's Day. A Terran holiday that happened to fall on today. Peter didn't have a mother, but he explained that it was a day for appreciating moms. Giving them gifts and spending time with them and making them happy. Making them have a good day.

Groot didn't have a mom, but he had Gamora. She was like a mom. She always picked Groot up when he asked to be carried, she made sure he was safe and out of harms way when they were in danger, she even wiped away his tears on the few occasions that he would cry. She also stepped in to defend him when Rocket got on his case for the smallest things. She was, in a sense, his mom.

They were his family.

Gamora was his mom, Peter was...his dad, who was an absolute goof and had somehow gotten lucky enough to be with Gamora. Drax was also, in a sense, like his dad. Drax was a good dad. He also carried Groot, cradled him and handled him with the utmost gentleness, and always let Groot sleep on his shoulder or chest when he was tired. And there was Rocket. The dad who believed that a LOT of tough love goes a long way.

Groot looked up at Yondu, who was deep in conversation with Peter. He was Peter's dad...so that must've made Yondu his Grandpa. And Kraglin was his scrawny, awkward-with-kids uncle.

And Mantis...Groot was unsure about her. She was nice; She had the ability to make him laugh with just a touch of her finger. She also understood exactly what he felt, so he never had to explain through a series of stressed or excited "I am Groot"s. She also knew just where to scratch under his little wooden chin that made him feel nice. Maybe she'd become mom-material too, someday. She just needs some time.

And Nebula...is just plain scary. He hopes she doesn't come around anytime soon, at least until she softens up. She made him cry. He doesn't like to cry.

Quickly, the tree finishes the last bundle, he gathered them all up and began winding vibes around the stems. The finished result was a bouquet he had to hold with BOTH arms. Now he has to get to Gamora.

He picks up the bouquet and stands up on the bed, walking toward the edge. His plan is to jump, but before he can, Peter gathers him up in his arms.

"Be careful, buddy...you might fall off and get hurt."

"I am Groot!"

"What's he sayin?" Yondu asks.

"I am Groot!" Groot squeaks, looking sadly at the floor.

"He wants me to put him down," Peter says, putting Groot down on the floor. The tree squeaks out what Peter assumes is a thanks, and jogs out of the room, careful not to let the weight of the bouquet tip him over has he does. Tiny white petals fall to the floor in a trail behind him as he runs off.

"Where's he taking that?"

Peter shrugs. "I dunno. I just thought he got overly excited that he re-discovered his ability to grow flowers again and wants to show them off to everyone."

 

Groot jogs out of Peter's room and past Rocket, all the way to the cockpit where Gamora and Kraglin are. Kraglin's teaching her the controls of the ship (it's not like she needs to be taught, she can figure it out), telling her what buttons do what and how to bring up and close holo-screens.

Groot approaches her, standing at almost knee-height.

"I am Groot!" He says, startling Kraglin. Gamora heard his little feet stomping when he had entered the room. She is unstartled. "I am Groot."

She stoops to pick him up and he holds out the flowers to her.

"For me?" She takes the bundle from his hands, smiling. "Thank you, Groot."

"I am Groot!" He reaches his branches up, wanting to be picked up, and she obliges. "I am Groot."

Peter steps in to the room.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Gamora asks, flowers in one hand, Groot in her other arm.

"I think...They're not from me, I'm not sending you flowers— not that I wouldn't if I could! I totally would, in fact I'll send you flowers on the next planet we land on, if they're available–"

"Peter."

"Wait, I kind of maybe told him about Mother's Day. And I think he think's you're his mom..."

"Am I not?" She asks, smallest hint of a smirk on her face.

"Well, um...if you want to be, I mean, I can't stop you..."

"I think the flowers are beautiful, Groot." She smiles softly at the child in her arms. Peter stares. It's not very often that he's seen Gamora act this soft...in fact, he never has. Maybe Groot is changing her for the better. He smiles at the thought of Gamora, being soft, and domestic. Cuddling with him in bed, holding his hand, doing anything more intimate than a side-hug and a pat on the back. But he knows he's a long way from that.

"Take your son, Peter," she smirks, "I have to put these in a case of water so they don't whither." She hands Groot to Peter and takes the flowers in to the next room.

"If that's the case, just call me Daddy!" Peter says to Groot.

"Ahem."

Peter quickly looks over his shoulder. He'd completely forgotten Kraglin was there.

"I think the only thing that tree is capable of calling you is 'I Am Groot'," Kraglin says, rolling his eyes.

"Its better than nothing," Peter says can grinning from ear to ear. "So what are your plans for Father's Day, Groot?"

"I am Groot?" Groot shrugs.

For Father's Day, he'll have to work THREE times as hard!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a story about Yondu and young Peter and basically he was gonna be like "suck it up Boiii your mom's fckin dead" and give him a hug but then I wanted to write about Groot being sweet
> 
> Also this doesn't count as a fix-it fic because it's not about fixing what happened it's about Groot and his mom okay,,,
> 
> Might make a series but probably not


End file.
